WE ARE SAME
by little' Hikari Namikaze
Summary: Dia berubah. Semua kenangan-kenangan manis ketika aku bersamanya, lenyap sudah. Tak ada lagi kasih sayang, tak ada lagi cinta. Yang ada hanyalah tangis, air mata dan derita. Untukku, bocah yang selalu dia anggap sebagai pembunuh.


Hai Minna-san.. Jumpa lagi dengan author geblek yang rada' sedeng dan sok sadis. Kali ini author publish fic butut lagi. Tenang aja, nggak kalah butut sama yang dulu kok. Hhhehe... Langsung aja ya... SELAMAT MENIKMATI...

_**Title : **__**WE ARE SAME**_

_**Genre: Tragedy / Crime**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**__***mbah saya-PLAKK-***_

_**Warning: OOC, THIS IS SASUNARU, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, GAJE, ABAL, JELEKK, ANCUR, EYD kacau, Typo, dan kawan kawan yang lain sebagainya.**_

_**Type : **__**Multi chapter.**__** A**__**/**__**U**_

_**Summary :**__**Dia berubah. Semua kenangan-kenangan manis ketika aku bersamanya, lenyap sudah. Tak ada lagi kasih sayang, tak ada lagi cinta. Yang ada hanyalah tangis, air mata dan derita. Untukku, bocah yang selalu dia anggap sebagai pembunuh.**_

_**CAMERA, ROLLING, ACTION..!**_

**NORMAL POV**

Tar...tar...tar...

Suara cambuk menggema di ruangan itu. Tak ada lampu yang menyala. Gelap, semuanya tampak hitam. Hanya ada suara lecutan cambuk yang menggetarkan udara, membelah kesunyian malam itu serta sedikit cahaya bulan yang menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah lubang udara yang berada di atas jendela.

Mata itu menatap nyalang terhadap bocah yang ada di hadapannya, Tangannya dengan lihai melecutkan cambuk ke sekujur tubuh bocah itu. Membuat lukisan abstrak di punggung si bocah hingga bocah itu berlumuran darahnya sendiri. Dia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Dia senang, dia senang melihat bocah di hadapannya meringis kesakitan. Dia senang melihat tubuh yang penuh luka itu, dia senang melihat wajah yang menderita itu. Tapi, dia ingin bocah itu menangis, menjerit memohon ampun padanya.

"Hhahaha,,, Ayo, keluarkan semua air matamu, menjeritlah...! Aku ingin kau merasakannya, BOCAH PEMBUNUH"dia berkata dengan penuh tekanan pada setiap suku kata yang dia ucap, lalu menyeringai.

Seringainya makin tajam. Tatapan matanya semakin lama semakin mengerikan. Dia diam sejenak, lalu tersenyum penuh makna, dan melanjutkan acara mencambuk yang sepertinya sudah menjadi hiburan untuknya. Namun, perlahan seringainya memudar mendengan bocah yang dia sebut pembunuh itu berbicara.

"Terserah, kau mau menghancurkanku atau menyiksaku, atau apalah... terserah! Tapi jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan tangisanku. Asal kau tahu, meskipun kau mengiris nadiku dengan pisau berkarat, AIR MATA INI TAK AKAN KELUAR SIA-SIA HANYA UNTUK MEMBUATMU SENANG...!" anak itu berkata sembari menunjukkan wajah.

Tak ada emosi yang tergambar dari nada bicara yang dipakai bocah itu. Membuat kata-kata itu berkesan hambar, namun tetap menyakitkan. Dia tersenyum menyeringai. Perlahan, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menampakkan sepasang mata sapphire yang menatap tajam tanpa emosi pada orang di hadapannya. Lalu, melenggang pergi dari hadapan orang yang dulu disebutnya Tou-san.

Dia, bocah itu, Naruto Namikaze muak dengan semuanya. Dia muak dianggap lemah. Dia muak dibilang pembunuh. Dia lelah,menghadapi semua ini. Dia mulaimembeci duninya, membenci semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia bosan berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia bosan tersenyum hanya sebagai formalitas, hanya karena logika, hanya karena tuntutan menghadapi dunia. Andai saja dia boleh memilih saat itu. Saat dimana hari istimewanya menjadi sebuah malapetaka. Saat pesta ulang tahunnya menjadi sebuah PESTA BERDARAH...

**NARUTO's POV**

11 Oktober 2005, semuanya mulai berubah. Tepat saat pesta ulang tahunku baru saja usai. Kaa-san yang biasanya berteriak-teriak membangunkanku, pada hari itu sedang terbaring kaku di dalam sebuah peti kayu ukiran yang indah. Kaa-san dirias seperti pengantin, cantik sekali. Dia tidur, tidur untuk selamanya. Beliau meninggal, saat acara ulang tahunku berlangsung, dibunuh. Yang lebih parah, aku sendiri yang melihat kejadian itu.

FLASHBACK...

Pesta itu berjalan dengan lancar. Ya, aku tau itu. Tapi, aku bosan. Kaa-san tidak ada di sini, Tou-san sibuk dengan kolega-koleganya. Kakak ? Jangan tanya, jangankan mau datang ke acara semacam ini, untuk acara makan malam bersama client Tou-san saja dia tdak akan mau. Dan, jadilah aku sebagai sasaran Tou-san dan Kaa-san untuk diajak ke acara-acara yang berhubungan dengan pesta. Aku tenggelam diantara ribuan tamu yang datang pada malam itu. Aku melangkahkan kaki kecilku menuju taman belakang, tempat favorit Kaa-san. Entah kenapa saat itu aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kaa-san. Perasaanku sedikit tidak enak. Semakin lama, langkahku semakin cepat. Aku melewati lorong-lorong kediaman Namikaze dengan langkah cepat dan jantung berdebar. Suara air mancur di taman belakang yang sayup-sayup terdengar membuatku semakin khawatir. Lampu taman yang biasanya menyala terang, kini padam. Dan, aku pun mulai berlari.

"Hosh...hosh.. akhirnya sampai juga di sini, tapi dimana Kaa-san ? Ini kan tempat favoritnya Kaa-san ?" Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri sambil mencari dimana keberadaan Kaa-san. Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar suara gemerisik dari balik pohon di pojok taman. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke sana.

Langkahku berhenti seketika melihat Kaa-san sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan keadaan bersimbah darah dan tambahan beberapa memar. Tubuhnya penuh dengan sayatan. Wajahnya yang ayu menghadap padaku memasang ekspresi yang tak bisa kutafsirkan. Bibirnya berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata yang kedengarannya tak begitu jelas, tapi masih bisa kumengerti. Intinya dia memintaku untuk pergi dari sini dan jangan mempedulikannya, cari bantuan secepatnya. Matanya menatap sendu dan berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

Aku bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Kaa-san tanpa mengambil resiko aku yang menjadi korban selanjutnya mengingat pelakunya masih ada di dekat Kaa-san. Sebenarnya aku ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Namun, aku tau tidak cukup waktu untuk memanggil bantuan pada Tou-san ataupun pelayan-pelayan Namikaze. Kaa-san tak akan selamat jika aku berlari meminta bantuan ditengah-tengah acara pesta yang meriah ini. Ini semua hanya demi Kaa-san, orang yang pernah, sedang, dan akan kusayangi, selamanya.

Aku berpikir, dan terus berpikir. Lalu, aku melihat sebuah batu yang berkuran sekepalan tangan orang dewasa. Aku masih bisa melemparnya, paling tidak jika batu itu tepat sasaran bisa melumpuhkan lawan meski sejenak. Kuambil batu itu, lalu aku mencari kayu yang agak besar untuk memukulnya kalau pelaku itu masih sadar setelah kulempar dengan batu. Setelah menemukan benda tersebut, aku mengambil ancang-ancang dari balik semak-semak. Lalu, kubidik sejenak mangsaku sambil berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku bisa, aku mahir di bidang ketepatan. Aku terus berusaha memuja diriku sendiri. Mengembangkan sayap optimisku, dan akhirnya kulempar batu itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Yes, tepat sasaran." Aku memekik pelan.

Lemparanku tepat mengenai dahinya, namun pelaku itu masih sadar meskipun aku yakin dia pasti pusing. Kuraih kayu yang berukuran agak besar yang tadi kutemukan. Aku berlari ke arahnya, lalu memukul tengkuknya dan dia tak sadarkan diri. Dan, aku menghampiri Kaa-san yang semakin melemah dan memeluknya, menangis dalam dekapnya. Kurasakan nafasnya maki lemah dan memburu. Aku menyadarinya dan segera berlari mencari pertolongan. Mengacaukan pestaku sendiri. Dalam keadaan berlumuran darah dan berurai air mata aku berteriak.

"TOU-SAN...! DIMANA TOU-SAN...!" aku berteriak, membuyarkan kesenangan para tamu yang hadir malam itu.

Terus dan terus berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Orang-orang berbisik membicarakanku. Tapi, aku tak peduli yang penting aku mencari Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan selamat. Berulang kali aku menabrak orang-orang yang datang ke pesta itu. Tapi, aku terus berlari dan berlari hingga akhirnya, kutemukan Tou-san. Dia heran melihatku berlumuran darah dan menangis. Aku menariknya tiba-tiba dari hadapan tamunya. Dia tampak marah, tapi aku tak peduli dan mengatakan alasan kenapa aku menariknya.

"Tou-san, Kaa...Kaa-san... Kaa-san dibunuh.. di taman belakang.." Aku berkata pada Tou-san dengan beruraian air mata.

Tou-san tidak percaya dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Tapi, aku terus dan terus menariknya ke arah taman belakang tempat Kaa-san berada. Dalam perjalanan Tou-san terus mengoceh padaku, dia marah besar. Namun, saat dia melihat Kaa-san tergeletak tak berdaya, kemarahanya lenyap begitu saja. Dia terkejut, melihat istri tercintanya tergolek lemas dengan keadaan bersimbah darah. Pada saat itu, memang Kaa-san masih sadar dan Tou-san segera memanggil bantuan.

Ambulans datang dan pesta telah dibubarkan dengan alasan ada hal mendadak yang penting. Para medis yang ikut serta bersama ambulans itu dengan segera, turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju taman belakang kediaman Namikaze dengan bantuan salah seorang pelayang yang memang ditugaskan menunggu kedatangan ambulans yang dioanggil Tou-san. Berbagai benda-benda medis juga ikut bersama mereka.

Mereka membawa Kaa-san dengan menggunakan tempat tidur beroda yang tak kuketahui namanya. Aku yang masih menangis terus saja memegangi tangan Kaa-san. Aku berlari mengikuti Kaa-san. Tapi, begitu sampai di depan pintu ambulans aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut karena hanya satu orang yang boleh ikut dan orang yang beruntung itu adalah Tou-san. Beberapa pelayan memegangiku yang terus berusaha untuk masuk ke ambulans. Hingga akhirnya mobil khas rumah sakit yang berwarna putih itu ditutup rapat. Bahkan, aku tidak bisa sedikitpun melihat Kaa-san.

NORMAL POV

Mobil itu melaju kencang diiringi bunyi sirine yang meraung-raung meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Membiarkan seorang anak kecil berlarian berusaha mengejar mobil yang identik dengan warna putih itu sembari berteriak memecah keheningan malam. Berusaha dan terus berusaha mencapai ambulans itu meskipun berulang kali dia terjatuh.

Naruto terus berlari, mengejar sebuah mobil yang disana terdapat Kaa-sannya tercinta. Dia berteriak memanggil Kaa-sannya. Air matanya menetes seiring langkah kakinya yang makin lama makin melambat. Dia merasakannya, kedua kakinya terasa kebas. Namun, dia terus dan terus saja melangkah. Meskipun kini langkah kakinya sudah terseok-seok. Hingga akhirnya dia benar benar terjatuh dan tak mampu lagi untuk bangun. Nafasnya yang makin pendek memburu seiring detak jantungnya yang berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Air matanya mengalir makin deras. Dia berteriak, berusaha memecah heningnya malam itu.

"KAA-SAN...!"

Bocah itu tak sadarkan diri dengan air mata yang mengalir. Di tengah sebuah jalanan yang sepi. Raut wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Bukan, bukan ketakutan pada hantu atau apapun itu, tapi takut untuk kehilangan bagian dari hidupnya. Dia belum siap, dia belum siap untuk kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi. Dia tergeletak, sendiri. Ditemani angin malam yang berhembus malam itu dan bintang-bintang yang menjadi saksi bisu perjuangannya mengejar sebuah ambulans yang membawa Kaa-sannya. Hingga akhirnya sekelompok orang berpakaian jas hitam yang menyandang pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di kediaman Namikaze datang berbondong-bondong mengejar sang majikan yang berhasil lepas dari pegangan mereka.

Para pelayan itu terkejut melihat sang tuan kecil mereka tergeletak pingsan di jalanan. Mereka segera membawanya kembali ke kediaman Namikaze. Menggendong sang majikan bersama sama dan kebali berlari ke rumah untuk mengantar majikannya.

Gerbang kediaman Namikaze masih terbuka lebar memudahkan pelayan-pelayan yang membawa Namikaze muda itu masuk. Mereka membaringkan sang Namikaze di kamarnya dan memanggil anggota pelayan namikaze dalam bidang medis. Sang kakak Namikaze muda tersebut bingung mendengar keributan yang terjadi. Awalnya, dia mengira tak ada masalah yang berarti, namun mendengar kekacauan yang dari tadi belum berakhir. Dan Namikaze lainnya keluar dari kamarnya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Hei, ada apa ?" Tanya kyuubi dengan nada dingin pada salah seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat.

"Naruto-sama pingsan, Kyuubi-sama." Jawab si pelayan dengan sopan.

"Dimana dia ?" nada suara Kyuu yang biasanya terdengar tanpa emosi, saat itu sarat dengan amarah.

"Di kamarnya. Saya, permisi dulu Kyuubi-sama" si pelayan hanya bisa menjawab apa adanya lalu membungkukkan badan dan meninggalkan sang majikan.

"Hn" Kyuu menjawab ala kadarnya dengan rasa khawatir yang mendalam pada sang adik.

Bersama dengan berlalunya si pelayan, Kyuubi berjalan menuju kamar sang adik. Disana beberapa pelayan berkumpul termasuk pelayan medis yang sedang memeriksa Naruto. Dan, kyuubi kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Dia kenapa ?"

"Naruto-sama tadi berusaha mengejar ambulans yang membawa Namikaze-sama dan Kushina-sama hingga dia pingsan"

"Tinggalkan dia bersamaku"

"Baik Kyuubi-sama"

Kyuubi duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto. Pikirannya bertanya tanya, ambulans ? membawa tou-san dan kaa-saannya ? ada apa ini ? beribu pertanyaan terus dipikirkannya. Sembari memegang tangan sang adik. Membiarkan suasana hening menguasai kamar yang biasanya penuh dengan emosi. Hingga akhirnya Naruto sadar dari pingsannya dan menangis. Kyuubi memeluk adiknya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, dan ceritakan semuanya."

"Kaa-san...hiks...Kaa-san...dibunuh... Aniki, Kaa-san.. Ambulans itu...hiks...membawa Kaa-san.."

"Kaa-san pasti baik baik saja. Kau tenang saja."

Percakapan itu berakhir dan Naruto menangis hingga akhirnya dia tertidur di bahu Kyuubi. Dan hening kembali menghampiri hingga malam usai. Sang mentari sudah mempakkan cahayanya. Namun tidak begitu cerah karena tertutup mendung. Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya sendiri di kamarnya. Kyuubi sudah pergi.

Berita kematian sudah menyebar. Hanya Naruto yang tidak tahu. Setelah menggosok gigi, mencuci muka dan mengganti baju dia keluar kamar. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya bukan seperti yang dia inginkan. Banyak orang berpakaian hitam dirumahnya dan menampakkan wajah bela sungkawa.

NARUTO's POV

Aku keluar dari kamar. Suasana tampak berbeda, banyak sekali orang berpakaian hitam. Aku semakin bingung ketika beberapa orang menyalamiku dan mengatakan, "yang tabah ya, saya turut berduka cita". Ada apa ini ? Aku berlari menuju ruang keluarga kediaman Namikaze. Ada peti mati disana, dan ada Kaa-san di dalamnya. Dia terlihat cantik dengan balutan baju pengantin. Tapi, kenapa Kaa-san pucat ? Kenapa Kaa-san ada di peti mati ? Ini mimpi kan ? Ini bukan kenyataan kan ? Seeorang bangunkan aku..

Aku berlari mencari Tou-san. Namun, Tou-san menatapku dingin. Tidak seperti biasanya, tak ada sedikitpun rasa sayang yang biasanya dia tunjukkan padaku. Dia menatapku seolah akulah yang bersalah. Kucari Aniki di kamarnya. Dia sedang bersiap-siap.

"Aniki, kau rapi sekali ?"

"Kau tidak bersiap-siap ?"

"Untuk apa ?"

"Naru, Kaa-san...meninggal. dan hari ini prosesi pemakamannya."

"Jadi, ini bukan mimpi ? Aniki, pukul aku. Bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini.." Aku kembali meneteskan air mataku. Hal yang kutakutkan benar-benar terjadi saat ini.

"Naru, ikhlaskan Kaa-san. Sekarang bersiap siaplah untuk mengantarkan Kaa-san ke tempat peristirahatannya. Ingat, setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Jangan menangis, Kaa-san pasti akan sedih kalau kau menangis. Biarkan Kaa-san bahagia di alam sana."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan menghapus air mataku lalu kembali ke kamarku untuk berganti baju. Sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk mempercayainya. Aniki tak mungkin berbohong. Meskipun dia orang yang dingin, tapi dia baik padaku. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku untuk tidak tumpah. Kaa-san akan sedih jika aku menangis, ini takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan. Jadi aku harus menerimanya.

Skip Time ( STILL NARUTO's POV )

Upacara pemakaman Kaa-san sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Para pelayat juga sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal aku dan aniki yang masih di sini. Aku masih belum sepenuhnya menerima semua ini. Tapi, berulang kali aniki menyemangatiku dan meyakinkanku. Aku tak mampu menahan air mataku untuk tidak tumpah. Sekali saja, biarkan aku membasahi gundukan tanah yang dibawahnya ada Kaa-san. Namun, senyuman masih berusaha kuperlihatkan meski samar. Aniki membopongku ke mobil. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin disini, menemani Kaa-san. Tapi aku terlalu lemah untuk melawan.

Mobil Namikaze melaju dalam keadaan hening. Tak ada yang berminat untuk membuka pembicaraan, termasuk aku. Tou-san masih menatap tajam padaku. Aniki sibuk dengan dunianya. Sedangkan aku masih menangis dalam diam memutar kembali kenangan-kenangan bersama Kaa-san dan berusaha menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi dari Tou-san.

Sesampainya di kediaman Namikaze, Tou-san langsung menyeretku ke kamar dan menamparku keras-keras. Lalu berkata, "Dasar pembunuh". Tou-san memang tidak berteriak. Tapi setiap suku kata yang dia ucapkan penuh dengan penekanan yang menandakan dia serius mengatakannya. Entah dari mana mendapatkannya tiba-tiba Tou-san mendekat dengan cambuk di tangan kanannya. Dia mencambukku, hal yang selama ini belum pernah dilakukannya padaku. Dia berkata, " Ini hukuman untukmu, orang yang membunuh Kaa-sannya sendiri.

FLASHBACK OFF

Sejak saat itu, Tou-san makin sering memukuliku. Entah itu dengan Ikat pinggang, buku-buku setebal kamus, cambuk, bahkan dia pernah hampir membunuhku kalau saja tak ada aniki waktu itu. Tapi, kebiasaan itu makin menjadi-jadi setelah aniki tinggal di luar kota untuk mengurusi anak perusahaan yang ada di sana. Sejak saat itu orang yang kupanggil tou-san mulai menyiksaku dengan menggunakan benda tajam. Pisau, gunting, jarum atau apapun yang ada saat itu dipakainya untuk menyiksaku. Dia seperti orang kesetanan. Dan setiap kali dia menyiksaku, dia selalu mengatakan bahwa aku pembunuh. Aku tak mengerti, tapi bukan aku yang membunuh Kaa-san. Aku hanya menolong bukan membunuh.

Setiap hari aku selalu mendapatkan luka-luka baru di sekujur tubuhku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Aku tak pernah mengeluarkan tangisku. Aku tak mau aku makin dianggap lemah olehnya orang yang dulu pernah kupanggil dengan sebutan tou-san. Rasa kagum, sayang, dan cinta padanya kini lenyap sudah. Hanya ada dendam, dendam yang menemaniku sejak perginya Kaa-san. Aku menunggu, dan terus menunggu saat yang tepat. Aku selalu membisu, diam seribu bahasa saat dia memukuliku.

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Aku muak, aku muak dianggap sebagai pembunuh. Memangnya dia apa ? PAHLAWAN ? Kemana dia saat Kaa-san membutuhkannya ? Dia malah asik dengan tamu-tamunya hingga melupakan Kaa-san yang tidak lagi disampingnya. Bahkan dia melupakanku yang merupakan pemilik acara pada malam itu. Bukan masalah aku dianggap atau tidak, tapi ini masalah Kaa-san. Kaa-san terbunuh karena semua orang sibuk dengan pesta itu. Kalau saja aku tidakk datang mungkin kaa-sa akan tewas dengan keadaan yang lebih mengerikan daripada itu.

Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seolah akulah yang bersalah atas semuanya. Aku tidak menyalahkan Kaa-san yang dalam bahaya. Tapi, kenapa harus aku yang jadi korban. Korban secara tidak langsung. Kenapa harus aku yang mendapatkan semua ini. Kenapa bukan dia yang jelas-jelas hanya tinggal terima beres. Bahkan para pelayan yang selalu dan selalu melayani Kaa-san pun tak menyalahkanku. Tapi, kenapa dia melakukannya ?

Selama ini aku selalu berusaha diri menanti semua ini berakhir seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi, aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Ini keterlaluan, AKU MUAK..! Orang itu selalu dan selalu menyalahkanku.

Aku melawannya dan pergi dari rumah. Aku membawa tabunganku dan beberapa baju. Awalnya aku ingin ke rumah aniki yang di luar kota. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir pasti aniki akan mengembalikanku ke rumah itu seiring berjalannya waktu. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri. Huh, kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa aku mampu untuk mengidupi diriku sendiri di jaman milenium seperti ini dimana semua barang mahalnya selangit. Sebenarnya tanpa embel-embel namikaze pun aku sudah kaya karena warisan dari kakek untuk berjaga-jaga suatu hari nanti.

Kehidupan baru menyambut diriku. Terlepas dari Namikaze yang selama ini ada di pundakku. Kusadari, nama itu terlalu mengekangku. Dan, mulai saat ini namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku menantikan saat ini, menghirup udara kebebasan setelah bertahun-tahun berada di penjara Namikaze. Merasakan kesakitan fisik juga batin dikarenakan orang yang pernah kupanggil dengan sebutan tou-san. Berharap dan terus berharap agar orang itu menganggapku mati dan tidak mencariku untuk kembali ke sangkar emas yang penuh duri itu. Berlari dan terus berlari mengejar harapan yang dulu sempat mati. Itupun jika aku masih punya harapan.

_**CUT...!**_

TO BE CONTINUE

Holla minna, Hika kembali menemui kalian di fic baru kalo jelek, ini rancangannya dibuat pas jam-jam kosong di sekolah ( hal yang sangat langka di SMPN 1 Lumajang ). Dan, hika ucapkan terimakasih sama Kami-sama, laptop Hika tersayang, readers, dan orang orang atau benda benda yang berperan dalam pembuatan fict ini termasuk buku coret-coret, pensil sama penghapus Hika. Sekian, SAMAPAI JUMPA...! ups... Satu lagi, REVIEW yaa...! Kasih saran buat Hika soalnya Hika masih buta dengan dunia perfanfican. Buat yang mau ngeflame, monggoo... Hika persilahkan. OKE..OKE ? Sekali lagi BABAII...!

Hika minta saran. Fict ini cocoknya genre apa ?

R

E

V

I

E

W

O.R

F

L

A

M

E


End file.
